User talk:Vngel W
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:460756|myDream (Unreviewed) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 19:51, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Your stories just uploaded I'm adding navigation to the bottom of your stories so users can easily move to the next page without any extra effort. And I was wondering if it's alright with you if I change the title of the stories so that "Part 1" and "Part 2" are removed, it's clogging the title space, and I can add a note to the top of the second story indicating there's a prequel so nobody reads that story without knowing there's prequel. Inside there is thunder in your heart 03:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :What do you think of removing the "part I", "part II", "part III", etc. from the titles of your stories just uploaded? I'm a rollbacker, I could change the titles right now. Inside there is thunder in your heart 03:42, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi, yes you can remove the "Parts" from the title, that's fine. (Vngel W (talk) 04:04, July 10, 2015 (UTC)) Thanks for leaving your opinions about my pasta, I will try to improve it later. :) LegoMaster2149 (talk) 22:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Crucifix Hey there, I wasn't able to respond to your comment on my pasta in the Writer's Workshop because the thread was shut down, but I would just like to thank you for your kind words. Crucifix is now a page! Who killed Mr. Boddy?! It was I, The Eccentric Bible Salesman! 21:02, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I've actually fixed this story since then. You can read it here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Headlights Gabemcceldry (talk) 03:36, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Hey, I just wanted to say that you have some of the best art in the contest. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 15:40, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Revised Salutations! I would love to write a secondary review on your story. I'm a bit clogged up in regards to work load at the moment but I'll be sure to read it in my spare time. I'll write you a review when I'm done. I'll see you then! Oaura (talk) 08:49, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Art Contest - Second Place! Hey ! Congratulations, you've won second place in Rinskuro's creepy art contest! Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:24, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank You I thought I would follow up with this thank you message, for the review on my Dark Corners of Mireworth story, and apologize for the length. It initially was not supposed to be that long, but it just ended up that way. Thanks, again A-3 Loki (talk) 04:25, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello Vngel w Thank you for the review you posted a review on a short paragraph I submitted about called "Broken city:Prolouge" Sorry it took me so long to reply,a barely get chances to use the wiki. This is going to be the introduction to a series of stories I plan to write called Broken City.I plan on writing this,once I have completed some short horror stories I am currently writing.One of the short stories is called "A trial In hell" However,when I submitted it,It was jrejected for not reaching the quality standard.I was just wondering If you would like to post a review for it,and tell me how I can change it to meet the quality standard.I posted it on the writers workshop. Electrolord (talk) 17:23, December 4, 2015 (UTC) sure! I'll take a look at chapter 1 for starters, and see how it strikes me. Often I find issues in the first chapter that are also present in later chapters, and simply pointing out one or two instances can give you enough ammo to find the rest. I'll get back to you hopefully later in the week.--Mikemacdee (talk) 09:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Just finished my Novella. A couple months back, you commented on the first chapter of a novella that I am now done writing (sort of.) You requested that you see the new one when I am done, so,here it is! I can understand if you don't want to read it though, it is considerably long. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 00:44, December 30, 2015 (UTC) no problem! Glad I could help.--Mikemacdee (talk) 11:00, January 24, 2016 (UTC) The Sort Template You have used the sort template improperly on this edit. It is used for stories that begin with the word A, An, or The. The second word of the title is inputted first, then the rest of the title, then the first word. It organizes the Genre Listing like a library, keeping those words from clumping and making stories difficult to find. For example, The Grifter would be sorted like this: . SoPretentious 13:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Might I inquire your reviewing help? I have seen your review on the Man in the abandoned building in the Writer's workshop and I must admit you pointed out the flaws of the story quite nicely and so I would like your assistance. You see, recently, I had my story deleted and, while I do agree with the decision full, have made some changes to it in order to eventually republish it. I would like to inquire your reviewing eye to go over my story, if you have the time, and help me iron out the flaws. Here is the link to it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:524014. Thank you for hearing out my proposal. I wish you the best in life. Sincerely Jonathan DeLacuso (talk) 21:34, February 4, 2016 (UTC)Jonathan DeLacuso I thank you wholeheartedly. Jonathan DeLacuso (talk) 08:04, February 5, 2016 (UTC)Jonathan DeLacuso Thank you so much for the revision. I've seen your revision of my story and I have to thank you. You have pointed out some problems that I didn't even consider before. I will surely rewrite it (again) and probably publish it. Originally I wanted to have him return to his child home, attempting to make him face his fears only to make him realize that he is not strong enough, but I never knew where to implement it. Also, his mother's cancer was the first thing to make him go over the edge. I'll try to add in some smaller scenes of nightmares that James had as a child and how his mother chased the monsters back into the shadows (which is what he reffers to them now). I will try to add more impact and foreshadowing at some scenes and resubmit it again. Once again, thank you a lot for the response. Sincerely, Jonathan DeLacuso (talk) 15:48, February 10, 2016 (UTC)Jonathan DeLacuso RE: Blog Post About Psychic Powers Thank you so much Vngel W for this piece of advice you posted even though it wasn't on my blog. I'm really hoping I didn't screw up something while posting this blog post. I changed the Edit summary to 'Blog Post-Need Urgent Help' so hopefully that will allow other people to post. I happened to have a character I'm working on that I'm trying to decide if he should have just perfect memory or some psychic abilities to see into the future. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 17:49, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can you re-read my story..It's the first of a collection I made some better changes, and I think the impact part has been a success. [[User:NathanLeachman|''Nathan Leachman]] | [[User talk:NathanLeachman|Talk]] 17:20, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I had done a re-write of this in order to polish it up. Same plot, except there's a little bit more of a story there, but not enough...The hidden element is probably a bit more obvious though, but there's less ambiguity...Enough to be coherent. I folllowed the prose of the same...The first part...God/Bomb thinks highly, second part, Bomb doesn't think highly...I added a "Tick element" to ad to the immersion. [[User:NathanLeachman|Nathan Leachman]] | [[User talk:NathanLeachman|Talk]] 17:14, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dupin's Hat I think it'd be better to just leave this as a fun activity rather than a sanctioned wiki contest as the scope is pretty limited (altering an avatar) and could result in issues if it were made into a full contest and tagged under staff blogs (especially since it's focused on one avatar/person). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:21, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Well well well... Looks like Empty didn't give us a thumbs-up. That's so unfortuante, since I was expecting a bit lot. Really sorry... Or maybe it doesn't need to be a contest, at all. Maybe... some sort of activity. A recreational activity, perhaps, where everyone is supposed to have a fun, not to compete. Things would be a lot, lot easier that way, and a lot, lot better. There'd be no rules, judges, limits, stuff, etc. etc. All for the gags, I guess. So are you up? Would love to hear back from you before I make the blog. RuckusQuantum 10:44, April 2, 2016 (UTC) : I've done the blog. You can check it out here . : RuckusQuantum 17:22, April 2, 2016 (UTC) In Need of Advice This time it isn't about a story, it's about digital book-making advice. If you can find the time, please check out my latest blog. Looking For Advice On a Good Booking Making Program --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 16:34, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Fingers and Keyboards Hi, I was wondering if you are working on any new stories or projects in general at the moment. I haven't finished your ''Church in the Woods series yet, but I am getting there. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:11, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :I don't like my first story and cringe a bit when people read it too. My first story was actually something along the lines of being my 7th submission here (just wanted to make it available and was curious about the reception it would get) XD That said, I like yours and it has gotten better with each chapter so far (I've just finished The Book). :Ahahaha, sounds a lot like me XD I am pretty bad about trying to do multiple stories at once. I get all these ideas in my head, like you do, and then I get so excited that I want to start working on them. I've ended up telling myself to finish one before working on the others. I'm working on a "not Creepypasta" at the moment, because I have only been writing Creepypastas for the last year and a half or so. I've also found that switching things up can keep writer's block at bay. The thing that I am working on has a bit of an anime theme to it and I am wanting it to be at least 50K words long, but it'll end up being however long it ends up being (I'm not going to stretch it out for the sake of meeting a word count and risk hurting the story). It's only 4K words at the moment and is the second longest thing I have written, but shall soon overtake Became. You can read Ikarigatari here: http://pastebin.com/yY5YHP7L :I'm wanting to turn it into a Visual Novel, but I need to buy a Wacom Draw Tablet first, so that I can draw character sprites and backgrounds on my PC. If it interests you, you can read more about my plans for it here: http://vroomvroom.freeforums.net/thread/850/ikarigatari-visual-novel-wip?page=1 (I borrowed the background art from Fate Stay Night and will have to change it later on. I got tired of looking at a checkered background with text). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:32, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Makes sense to me, it's just unfortunate that it makes it take longer to put things out. I'd love to see them both for sure! ::It is extremely easy to do so with Ren'Py which is freeware that you can download here: https://www.renpy.org/. I'd love to make a Visual Novel with a relationship points system that allows you to unlock certain dialogue if your relationship points are high or low enough with people and maybe have it effect which endings you can reach, that'll be for another project that I don't have figured out though. I'm surprised that I've never seen a Visual Novel do that before. But yeah, Ren'Py is my recommendation as a lot of Visual Novels that end up on Steam are made with it and it is both highly modifiable and easy to use (I suck at coding). ::Wow, that web-comic is great. I'm so jealous XD Oh, speaking of talent, what all did you use to make your avatar and the picture of the angel in the "about me" section, if you don't mind my asking? Also, do you have a Steam? Thank you! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:38, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::True, but I'd really like to see the idea done sooner rather than later. I don't really care if I am the one that comes up with that particular idea, I'd just be happy to see more games that have high replayability and choices, you know? :::I believe I am thinking of it. It's available on Steam right? Aren't the characters pixelated models, or can they be pretty much whatever? What I am most nervous about is making a trailer and doing character sprites. I feel like I have the music and sound effects figured out, but Audicity isn't recording things on my new desktop for whatever reason. It is either because the soundcard hasn't been put into their system yet (which is possible, because my PC is really new and top of the line) or the soundcard has a block on it that prevents me from recording audio that is played through the speakers (which is something that companies have been doing more and more and it is bs). I have some sound effects lined up that are open licensing, so it isn't like I was stealing, I had permission, boo! :::I bet making games is exhausting! Oi, the thought of having to animate something scares me and sends shivers down my spine. That has to be so difficult, it has to. I'll probably have to figure a bit of it out in order to cobble together a release trailer though :( :::I almost don't believe you. They look too good for paint! Perhaps paint and Microsoft paint are two separate programs? You are very skilled to have pulled that off in paint, my shaky hands always betray me with that program XD That's a shame. Laptops aren't reliable for gaming at all. You should definitely get a desktop if/when you are able to afford it. My laptop is on life support and tends to overheat itself. It's had a couple of restorations done, but I ended up just going out and buying a desktop that can do anything, because to heck with dealing with something that overheats all the time. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:48, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Binary Domain gave me the idea. It's a shooter that is a borderline RPG thanks to it allowing you to upgrade your weapons and having a trust system between you and your allies. It's a really good game that flew under everyone's radar (including mine) when it came out and thus sold poorly. Really fun, you get to blast robots apart and the story is unique and fresh. Alpha Protocol was another game that is big on consequences and one of my all time favorites, though most people hate the game because they dislike the gameplay *shrugs*. ::If it was a 2-D handdrawn style, I'd be all over it. It still sounds neat, but it isn't something that I want to toy with at the moment. I already have a whole lot on my plate and I don't know if I can finish it (the plate). I spent a good two hours googling and trying to find solutions before I called it quits. I'm just going to wait it out and hope for a fix before such a time comes that I need to install sounds. I'm not a fan of Windows 10 and hate digging around trying to find all the configuration settings and such, but it was either 10 or 8 (ew). If it doesn't work then, then I can switch back and forth between my two desktops (though it will be a pain, because I'll have to swap them out to use them both) or maybe my laptop, if I can get that to behave without overheating. ::Yeah, and don't forget the music. All trailers have music, usually vocals :| I'm probably going to have to shell out some serious money for that, so that's why I'm trying to do everything else by myself and as free as possible. Oh yeah, not spoiling anything will be hard too. I don't want to mess up as badly as the Batman versus Superman trailer did. ::No way! I've never knowingly seen something colored so well with that program (at least to my knowledge). I downloaded Gimp with the intention of using for trying to make character sprites, but I might try paint. I'm sure I can find a great YouTube video. I had just never thought it possible to do something like that with Paint. Runescape and Star Wars: The Old Republic are the only online games I've ever played, never played Hero Online. I can't really do online because my internet has been garbage for the last year, it often downloads between 40kb and 400kb, sometimes it can be really good, but it is rare. So I tend to not like online games for that reason. ::I'll play anything, but I really like RPG's and Visual Novels the best. I love being able to make choices and change the world. I've been dabbling in a bit of grand strategy lately too; Stellaris, Crusader Kings II, and Hearts of Iron IV (all made by Paradox Interactive). How about you? I have you pegged as an RPG fan too, but that's just because you mentioned RPG Maker XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:12, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :I had read about Microsoft doing that. They allegedly changed it back after some news outlets called them out on doing that, but I bet they'll get even more bold when the deadline approaches. I'd be angry if my laptop did that because it barely functions as is on Windows 7, that'd brick it. They're supposedly going to keep updating the security for Windows 7 until 2020 and Windows 10 is rumored to be the last OS and they are just going to keep updating it. Yeah, Hololens looks amazing! I hope they get it working right and it isn't just another gimmick. :I have a particular voice actress in mind who used to do musical theater :D Might ask her to sing for the sake of the trailer or do a narration for it. They either spoil or show all the best parts of the film, Batman v Superman managed to do both XD :Geez, so much talent! If you like Chinese Dynasty themes then you should check out the Dynasty Warriors series which is a beat-em up where hundreds of enemies fill the screen at once. I like the Empires spin-off because you get to make your own armies and recruit whatever famous officers you want for it, in addition to making your own character. :One great RPG that you may have overlooked is Kingdom of Amular: Reckoning. It was going to be an MMO, but got scaled back to being a single player RPG after the studio realized they couldn't secure funding for it. As a result, the world is massive and filled with quests. It's a really fun and exciting game, but unfortunately it was the studio's last because it came out around Skyrim and the studio head owed the state of Rhode Island a ton of money. Alien Isolation is the scariest game I have played by far. I had a friend come over to play it with me and we both were too scared to get through it. I'd spend most of my time hiding in lockers and trying to sneak around only for the Xenomorph to pop out and kill me XD Still haven't finished it, 3 scary 5 me. Resident Evil 7 is heavily rumored to be making an appearance at this E3. I think they ought to back to the series roots and make it all be set in a single location, like say... a prison. I'd love a horror game in that setting. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:51, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, when have companies ever released something free for consumer benefit? Their intentions aren't good, I can tell you that. Whether their intent is spying or being able to say "Look how great Windows 10 is doing! We have over 10 Million people using it and it has only been out for x amount of months!" at an investors meeting, it sucks that they are shoving it down everyone's throat. A lot of businesses are ending up with useless computers because business software is something that is always way behind, probably still on Windows 7. I still haven't seen Psycho Pass, but I am planning on it. Here's a list of all the anime that I've seen, am watching and plan to watch: http://myanimelist.net/animelist/greenvroom Warning, I've accumulated a total watch time of 49 days. I haven't seen the first Conjuring, I take it is good? I tend to stay away from ghost movies, like Paranormal Activity, because they strike me as rather lazy with cheap parlor tricks (pulling things with a string to make it look haunted). Jay Ten told me about an indie horror film called The Witch. I'm really looking forward to watching it: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Witch_(2015_film) Empires 7 is the best in my opinion, but it is exclusive digital to the Playstation 3. 8 Empires lets you have children with other officers which is neat, but there isn't any spoken dialogue that recognizes them as your child or spouse on the battlefield. I haven't played the extreme or legends series, but I have been playing the main series since 4 and the Empires series since it came out at 5. If you have the moolah, the Empire series is always a great choice to dump money into XD I'm wanting it, but I am also conflicted on it. I heard that they neutered a lot of the dialogue and character quirks to things that don't make sense when they localized it. Is it bearable/noticable? I really hate censorship and localizations that are done with the goal of censoring/removing things to make them more "region appropriate". The save system is annoying. You have to go find a phone to save. That's my only complaint though. I wouldn't find it scary if it allowed me to be armed, but I am completely unarmed and I know that Xenomorph could be anywhere XD I liked the Aliens vs Predator game on the 360. I played some multiplayer on that and redid the Predator campaign a bunch. I'm assuming you are referring to the dreaded Colonial Marines though, ew. I can't remember if Isolation sold well enough or not, I think it did, but Sega is pretty dumb about handling sequels. RE 6 was odd. It tried to capture 4 with the Leon campaign, CoD with the Chris Campaign, something new with Wesker's son and the more traditional with the Ada campaign. I got to play a bit of the first one when I was young and didn't get the opportunity to do so again until 5 (not allowed to play M games until I was 16). You might be in luck, they're remaking 2 right now, so 3 could be next. That'd be cool. Maybe the prisoners could be intended as test subjects and the government had brokered a deal with the Umbrella Corporation, so that's how zombies ended up on the island? It would work XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:28, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Anime and Remakes Fate Zero - To the Beginning by Kalafina is one of my favorite openings. It isn't necessarily because of what's happening on screen, but rather the music and lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQDK1qhzf6o (couldn't find an english subbed version). I had thought I had Claymore and Samurai Champloo added, but I guess not XD Here's my list of things that you should watch: WataMote, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fate Zero, One Punch Man, Toradora!, Spice and Wolf, Clannad, Daily Lives of High School Boys, and Gintama. Those are my favorites in order from favorite to last of the favorites. Watamote is about a girl with social anxiety, but not everyone likes it because they find it too real, it's a personal anime for me (watch it subbed, seriously). Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is Bizarre with lots of fighting. It always finds a way to escalate (subbed). Fate Zero has to do with a war over the holy grail which can grant any wish, mages summon prominent warriors from history to help fight at their side. The first episode is the longest at 40 minutes and is all exposition/setting the conflict up, get passed that and you'll probably like it (subbed or dubbed). One Punch Man is a fighting show with lots of humor (subbed). Toradora! is about two people that join forces and devise a plan that'll allow them to date each other's best friend (subbed). Spice and Wolf has to do with a travelling merchant that brings a deity along for the ride. It's about economics in a nutshell (dubbed). Clannad is probably the saddest story ever made, enough said (subbed, the dub will make you homicidal). Daily Lives of High School Boys is a lot like Robot Chicken in that it is random funny skits with a core cast (subbed). Gintama is about nothing and everything, it is a comedy. Samurai and aliens (subbed)! Oh, I might check it out then. I am familiar with James Wan (Saw). That's good to hear about FE! You know, I have Outlast, but haven't played it yet. Looking forward to it though! They are making an Outlast 2. You'd think that, but Sega is dumb about making sequels and has a habit of not making the ones that they should :( I can agree with that. Hopefully 7 is more focused and what the fans deserve. Hehe. I got like, three M games before I was 16 and I had to beg for days, maybe even a couple of months. Fable, Mass Effect, and, one of the worst games to let a minor play, GTA: Vice City XD The Final Fantasty 7 "Remake" isn't going to be true to the original and at this point should be considered an entirely different game based upon what is known about it (it is going to be episodic, ugh). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:53, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry it has taken me so long to reply. I was out late last night and my neck was out so I was up all night and had to go get it adjusted. Started to reply earlier, but couldn't do it because I felt really bad, better now though. :I tried getting into the original Naruto years ago, but couldn't get into it. I may watch Tokyo Ghoul, but I've go a whole lot on my list before I can get to it (I always hear mixed things about it) XD I have had a lot of time to think about it and already had that list made, so take your time :P Since you like One Punch, I think you'd probably like Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (be sure to watch the one from 2011/2012) because it has a degree of goofiness. Also think you'd like Fate Zero, but it is more serious. That isn't to say that Jojo doesn't get serious though, it can get sad. :Sounds like a jolly good time! At least there won't be any aliens this time, right? RIGHT??? You take off your VR and find someone clutched in your hand with a bunch of bruises from you punching them XD I really liked being able to play Grand Theft Auto 5 in first person mode, so VR would be fun! Pokemon and war would be sweet too. I'd love a VR Star Wars Stormtrooper game. :Yes. I was so very excited for the new Hitman and then they announced it was going to be episodic and lost my sale and a friend of mine's sale. We're both waiting for the disc release, because episodic is stupid for that type of game. I chucked Destiny into the garbage been way back (figuratively XD) because of Bungie's nonsense with it. In my opinion, Star Wars games weren't that bad with the DLC as they were always fun and enjoyable, until Dice Battlefieldfront, but we don't speak of that abomination that taints the memory of one of the best franchises of all time. Instead, look at this beauty! http://frontwirestudios.com/official-announcement-steam-distribution-deal/ Yes, the real Star Wars Battlefront 3 :D It'll probably get shut down because they aren't with Disney and don't have permission, but it'll leak onto bittorrent at that point, so it is a win for the fans regardless. Speaking of Star Wars games, did you know that Visceral, the studio that made Dead Space and Dante's Inferno, is working on an open world Single Player Star Wars game. It is rumored to be a Han Solo one, but I'm hoping that it is 1313, the cancelled Boba Fett one that was styled like Uncharted. Incidentally, they hired the lead from the Uncharted Series to work on it, so... :D :I could write a 10 page article on why I hate the direction that video games are heading and how people support those bad practices because they have no impulse control. It's really sad that my longest hobby is slowly, but steadily being ruined. FF 15 looks neat and I might actually get it! I've only played X2 and 13 (and hated both) which are the worst two in the franchise from what I've been told. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 21:08, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it didn't also cause you to have a headache, those are the worst. It's like your body isn't content with just having an aching neck, oh no, let's hurt that head in sync with the neck >.> ::Filler can be the bane of anything. I hate filler with a passion with exceptions to the driving episode in Dragon Ball Z and all of Gintama (because Gintama is entirely entertaining filler XD). I might check it out, it's just that there are a lot of things I want to see before I die, lol. ::Would you please do me a favor and watch this episode and the next one: https://kissanime.to/Anime/Gintama/Episode-098?id=2406 ? I realize I'm asking you to watch episodes 98 & 99, but it doesn't matter with Gintama because there isn't an overarching plot. It's a really funny arc that has to do with them waiting in line to buy a Wii on release night and another funny thing XD ::This E3 has been a dud with exception to the PC Gaming Show and Ubisoft's Conference. EA completely dropped the ball and disappointed the hell out of me. They were like "Yeah, we've got these companies working on Star Wars games for us. Here's a video of our employees staring blankly off into space." It was lame and shameful. Anyone that had followed the video game news for the last 6 months would have known those companies were working on Star Wars games. Here's their pitiful presentation of Star Wars if you are interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrIEW7woFFo Reading in between the lines did tell me that the Respawn game has lightsaber combat and may be set during the prequels and that Visceral's game isn't likely 1313. Speaking of Dead Space, you should check out the trailer for Prey, it looks a lot like Dead Space to me. ::I'm interested in FF 15 because of what they showed at E3 this year. So, like, here's what they showed that interested me: Watch Dogs 2, Tyranny, Vampyr, We Happy Few, Observer, Prey, Dishonored 2, Ghost Recon: Wildlands, and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Sony's conference is starting in 45 minutes, here's hoping they show some new games and it is good. God did Microsoft drop the ball, they showed 10 or so games and only 2 of them were new titles (though Dead Rising 4 leaked a week ahead of E3). They also delayed and didn't show Crackdown 3, boo! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:14, June 14, 2016 (UTC)